1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data display unit for a bicycle and more particularly to a unit having a means for computing and displaying a second set of workout data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional data display units for bicycles can display data information of time, speed and distance when the bicycle is in motion. A microprocessor computes the data information as a function of impulse signals generated by a wheel and/or a pedal revolution sensor. The data information is displayed using a liquid crystal display (LCD). Buttons can be provided for changing, selecting and viewing values of the operational data information computed and stored in the memory of the computer.
There are problems and limitations with all of these conventional data display units. Data display units have disadvantages as these units are configured conventionally to continuously compute and display the operational data information while the bicycle is in motion. Conventional display units provide inaccurate cyclist's data by not providing a means for separately determining true workout performance for a predetermined period of a time of a cyclist's workout. Simply, the operational data is computed and displayed from the time the bicycle is in motion. Thus, the operational data computed prior to the cyclist's workout can diminish a measure of the true workout performance for the predetermined period, for example, factors of stopping, starting, warming up, cooling down and the like. Other disadvantages include not being able to display workout data information of time, distance and speed when the unit is collecting operational data. Conventional units can be reset to begin collecting new operational data, however, resetting the unit completely eliminates the existing operational data from that point onward, whereby, in the end, only an estimate of cumulative operational data can be made. Thus, it cannot be said that such conventional display units are satisfactory and effective for determining the cyclist's performance of a particular workout.
Therefore, a need exists for a data display unit that provides accurate workout data, display of the cyclist's workout performance and an improved measure of true performance. A need exists for being able to reset the workout data without resetting collected operating data of the data display unit. The present invention provides a data display unit that controls the calculating and displaying of separate operating and workout data signals.